Queen Elsa dosnt exist
by SameSamantha312
Summary: Elsa and her sister Anna go bungee jumping one day when Elsa's cord snaps and she falls into a coma. Her brain creates an alternate universe where she is Queen (The movie frozen) to fill in the gaps amnesia stole. She wakes up in the year 2014 with no memory of modern day lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh Anna you know I don't skate." I said grinning at my sister._

_Alas my sister grabbed my hands and spun me around. Olaf and Anna were keeping me up right as we laughed._

_How odd was it that the Queen of ice doesn't skate? VERY._

_Then the world started fading._

_What?_

_was I about to faint._

_I was awoken from the dark by a faint beeping..._

**beep.**

**beep.**

**beep.**

**beep.**

**beep.**

The second the darkness changed a little lighter I felt a jolt of pain run everywhere from my toes to my head.

I didn't understand where this beeping as coming from but I defiantly wanted it to stop.

The haze and the darkness was defiantly much better than this. Quickly I realized something was wrong with my breathing. I couldn't.

My eyes snapped open. I noticed a tube in my mouth and began flailing.

"Doctor`! Help somebody help." A familiar voice called. I looked over to see Anna sitting in a very strange outfit. She wore a very short dress with a

flowery print. her usual pigtails were gone and her hair was fastened into a side braid.

"shh Elsa shh. The doctor will be here soon to take the tube out." That's when my brain finally started working. This wasn't like the castles infirmary at all.

The thing making the beeping noise beside me looked strongly like a painting but it was moving. Then a woman in a white robe with an odd pair of

earmuffs swung around her neck walked in.

"Elsa you awake" This person reached down and took the tube out. I managed to breathe on my own and gulped in oxygen.

"W-who are you" my voice croaked. I sounded like I hadn't spoken in a year or two.

"I'm doctor Rosie. I have been working on you for over a year now and you have finally decided to slip out of your coma! This is a great day!"

"coma? where am I. did Anna take me across Arendelle to find a different infirmary? Wait why does that painting move?" I was started to freak out

just a little bit.

" Elsa you fell into a coma last year after your bungee cord snapped when you were bungee jumping. Your at Saint Mary's hospital. Now I need you to

tell me what Arendelle is besides your surname. Oh and that's a heart monitor." The doctor said.

I cautiously cleared my throat. heart monitor? what on earth was a heart monitor? did it measure ones heartbeat. wait yes! I remember that.

A heart monitor is a machine used in hospitals to measure ones heartbeat to make sure it was stable.

"Arendelle. The kingdom. The one I rule. since I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. wait bungee jumping? what's that?"

Anna looked panicked.

"Elsa your not a queen..."

I laughed.

"is this some practical joke on me that you and Kristoff decided to pull on me. because if it is it's not funny anymore. I have business to take care of as

Queen. And what on earth are you wearing? That dress is far to short!"

Anna turned ghostly pale.

"what's wrong with her doctor. She's acting as if she is from the 1840's?"

" It seems that Elsa has taken quite the hit to the head and is suffering from amnesia. While in her coma her brain must have come up with an alternate

universe to fill in the gaps from her memory loss. She seems to remember you and the 1840's but I believe she has no idea what era we are in

or anything else."

"Woah wait...Arendelle dosnt exist. I don't have ice powers? wait wait wait so your saying my whole life dosnt exist?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Arendelle."

That's when I blacked out.

**in case you haven't already grasped this story let me fill you in. Elsa wakes up from a coma after bungee jumping with her sister and **

**friends and having her cord snap. While in the coma her brain created a different life to fill in where Elsa's amnesia took in.**

**That's kind of explained in the first chapter but here are some notes.**

**Kristoff isn't real.**

**Neither is Olaf.**

**Of course Elsa has no ice powers since this is the year 2014. **

**Hans was Elsa's ex boyfriend before she went into a coma.**

**Anna and Elsa are still sisters.**

**The fact that Elsa's parents are dead is true except it wasn't a sunken ship it was a plane crash into a lake.**

**Elsa is currently age 21 and Anna is 18.**

**for saying this I know it annoys the glob out of everyone. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

_Oh come on not this shit again!_

I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Elsa! I am so sorry for stressing you out earlier. I mean it!" Anna wailed springing from her chair. I

swear that girl is a hyper puppy dog that had seven bags of pure sugar.

"its fine" I responded softly.

"Anna I am sorry but right now you must excuse yourself from the room" the doctor said glancing at her.

Anna sighed, her head bowed as she left the room.

I forced myself into a sitting position and held onto the bed rail because a wave of dizziness came over

me.

"Elsa, there is nothing I can do about your sudden memory loss but I can give you a solid base to start

off of." Dr. Rosie began.

I cut her off.

"Okay, but here me out. I literally have just found out what I think my life is, is a huge lie. I also do not

understand anything going on and your trying to give me a solid base. That could take weeks and I do

not feel like sitting in this bed for weeks and weeks when I have been in a coma for over a year!"

"I assumed you were going to say something like that…You are going to have to adjust so I decided on a

better way to give you a base on the 21st century besides talking. I have collected a bunch of books

about the regular lives of teenage girls. You are going to read them. You should now have a general idea

how this works okay? I decided on this format because Anna told me you had a passion for reading

before the incident."

Reading. Not talking. Seems like a good idea.

I guess.

She handed me a book titled "Before I fall". I cautiously flipped it over so I could read the summary on

the back. I glanced up again and Dr. Rosie gave me a smile. She then stood up and walked out of the

room. The second the door clicked shut I chucked the book across the room. I placed my head in my

hands.

This really wasn't a sick prank.

I had actually been in a coma.

I didn't have ice powers.

Heck I wasn't queen.

My whole life is a lie that my own brain created.

I turned my world into a lie.

I did this to myself.

Why?

I don't know.

All I know is.

Queen.

Elsa

Does

Not

Exist.

**SHORT SHORT SHORTY SHORT SHOT! I know I know so just go ahead and call 9-1- F***ing- 1! Like **

**Cameron Dallas because I am a terrible person that should be put in jail. I shall assure those of you **

**who happen to be reading this that I am continuing this and I wont make the time gap between **

**chapters that wide again! I had a huge brainstorm so yea….DONT LEAVE CAUSE I HAVE PLANS PEOPLE! **

**Okay I am leaving now bye!**


End file.
